DINNER TIME!
by jijota28
Summary: Hinamori wants to have dinner with Hitsugaya but she's too afraid to ask ...


Dinner time!

Kiro Hifune had four passions in her life: the safety of the Soul King, the fights, the men and finally the food. She had a book that was containing not less than 2500 recipes: every cook beginner was dying to have a private lesson with her! In order to content every beginner, the Seretei had made a cooking competition each years and the winner would have the chance to have a private lesson with Kiro Hifune .The theme of this year was the cookies and guess, who was the winner? No one else than Hinamori Momo, the fukutaicho of the 5th squad! Her triple chocolate chip cookies reached a consensus, even Yamamoto Taicho who didn't like the cookies, said that they were fabulous! So here Hinamori Momo was in the zero squad cooking all days with Kiro Taicho: she was a good teacher and showed her every trick to upgrade her cookings, in some ways she made her think of rRangiku Matsmumoto, she was so interested in her love kept on telling her that she had none, but she kept on being sceptikal! Today, Kiro Taicho wanted to see how she made her cookies.

-They won't be as goo as in THE Seretei-said shyly Hinamori

-Why so, my dear,

-Well, my taster in not there?

-Your taster?

-yes, Toshiro, he's really critical and it's a kind of game between us: I just want to prove him that they are terrific to see this little smile on his face. He likes pretending that he doesn't like them but when this smile appears, I know that they are terrific!-she ended with a smile

-Why his opinion is so important to you?

-You see, he's really difficult with the food: nothing is good or it is too salted or too 's really difficult to find a balance with him in matter if food.

-An why his opinion is so important to you?

-B..because I like his smile, even when he thinks that I don't see it: it just melt my heart and make my day!-said a smiling Hinamori

Hifune Kiro touched her arms.

-Hinamori chan, seems like you are in love with Toshiro!

-In… love, no it's just Chiro chan.

-Then it shouldn't bother you if he doesn't like your foods!

-Yes but I like to please him that's all as a friend.

-Did you ever kiss him?

-Yes and I hug him sometimes!

-Hifune Kiro looked up in the air

-I mean a real kiss, your lips touching his. His hands on your waist … a lover kiss!

-A lo..lover kiss?

-Yes like what Matsumoto used to do with Gin Hichimaru!

-No way, no way it's chiro chan, I will never ever thought like that concerning him.

Hifune Kiro frowned and said ironically

-Please Momo, not to me! You will tell me that you have NEVER EVER imagined how it would be to feel Hitsugaya lips on yours?

-…

-To feel his lips on your neck, on your br…

-Okay, okay, okay stop it!I admit it! Thing is that Toshiro sees me only like his bedwetter-sighed Hinamori with tears in her eyes.

-Just a simple question and I let you.

-Do you love him or is it just an exclusive friendship you have for him? Does it hurt you when he's with others girls?

-I must admit that I felt bad when I heard that he had a thing for Kurosaki Karin and that the third squad of the 12th squad started to hit on him.

-So you love him?

-I…she took a big breath…I guess so

-Then tell him!

-You don't know Toshiro , he could be able to laugh or give me that glare or worse transformed me in an ice block!

-If you don't ask, you won't have you answer !

-Easy to say!

-Do you want me to help you?

-No offense, but I can handle it by myself!

-If you say so but let me give you this little advice: ask him for a date?

-A …what?

-A date at your place? Don't tell me you never have a date?

-I did with some colleagues outside but never at my place!

-Here is the plan, ask him for a dinner to show him how you did improve on your cooking! You cook all the things he likes and at the end of your dinner, you ask for a special favor!

-A special favor?

-A kiss, my dear, a kiss, a real kiss! Okay?

-I don't think that I'll be able to do that …

-HINAMORI MOMO FUKUTAICHO, LISTEN TO ME! Hitsugaya is a young handsome captain, how many times do you think it will take before someone took him from you? HE'S A MAN AND HAS NEEDS!

-Bu..

-YOU LOVE HIM YES OR NO?

-I be.. believe so!

-THAN GO AND TAKE YOUr MAN!

This discussion had taken place 8 days ago and since then Hinamori was figuring out how to ask Hitsugaya for a dinner. The problem was that when Hinamori was upset with Hitsugaya , she would avoid him. She was back and she did not show up in the 10th squad, she saw everybody except him but just the thought of seeing him made her sweat and gave her heartbeats. She had saw him shirtless during his training and couldn't help drooling: she had never noticed that he had so much grown up, he had become a man and had no longer the physic of a teenager! Hinamori sighed , it has been 8 days and knowing Hitsugaya , he was going to stalk on 's not like she didn't want to see him but just the thought of asking him for a dinner was paralyzing her..pff..She opened the door and got in. It was smelling good , someone was cooking in her kitchen, who the hell…

-Ah finally you're back home!

It was Toshiro busy in his kitchen

-Chiro, what are you doing,

-What it looks like?

-Cooking?

-You got it!Now take a bath or a shower an get dress, you are invited to Hitsugaya Restaurant!

-Ok!

She went into her bathroom and took a shower: she started to shake, what was he doing here? Why was it always like that whenever she had a plan it had to fall; it was her who was supposed to make dinner for him and here he was! She got out and hesitated between a jeans or a dress, she took the jeans and put a big black shirt on went towards the kitchen where Toshiro was busy cutting some tomatoes.

-Whate are you doing?

-Spaghetti, my dear!

-Since when you know how to cook?

-Remember, I'm a genius?

-Yeah, yeah, ok let me make the table!

-Already done!

-Ok, Toshiro, what this all about?

-Be patient, now go to the living room! I'll call you when I'm done!

She found a perfect table, with a candle on it, there were two plates and a bottle of a French wine .

What was he up to? She 'd better untied her pony tail hair like this dinner had a look of a date..date..not it wasn't a date…it was just a dinner…Ok Momo, breathe, it's only Toshiro, no way he had the same feelings as you!

-Have a sit "MADAME "-he said in a French accent

-Thank you!

-Here you are , Spaghetti a la carbonara with one of my magical spice!

He served her a plate .

-I know that we on't drink but it's for a special occasion!

-I guess that one glass won't kill me!

They started to eat and discuss on things and others; Hinamori had to admit that she was spending a good times with him, like if they were young married or lovers..She blushed at the thought

-Did I say something wrong, -Toshiro asked with concern

-No, no, your spaghetti were just perfect! I did not know that you knew how to cook!

-Oba san gave me some lesson when you were in the academy and let's be honest the food at the restaurant is just awful! Still I prefer the food of Oban San and.. yours!

They blushed each other.

-Hum, I came with a movie, do you want to watch it Momo?-He stood up

-Chiro?

-Momo?

-You have something to tell me, don't you?

He sighed

-I believed so…

-That couln't be so bad…

-Momo, I'm in love with someone.

She felt her heart sank and those word keep on echoing in her mind .

-…

-I wanted to tell you but seems like I never found time and I couldn't take it anymore: It's driving me mad! Every time I see her, I just want to be next her, I want to..

-Ok…I completely forgot, I have something to do!I have to give a file to Hirako Taicho.

-Momo, wait!

-I'll see you tomorrow, promise!

She shunpo by the window and started to run, it was raining, but she did not cere , she kept on hearing the voice of Kiro Hifune " He's a man and had needs".She fell in a pool and stayed there crying .Was it five, ten minutes or an hour, when someone touched her arms, she was still crying.

-Baka Momo, you'll be getting cold!

-Chiro leave me alone!

-Momo, come on !

-LEAVE ME ALONE!-she shouted

-Like I'll be leaving you crying in the rain!

He took her piggyback.

-Chiro, put me down!

-I'll put you down if you stop crying!-said icly Toshiro

-Ok, I'll stop! Put me down now!

He put her down and they started to walk next to each other.

-Why were you crying?

-I sprained my ankle!

-And why did you run away from your house?

-I had paper to give to Hirako Taicho!

-At 10 pm an without paper?

-MFFFFFFFFFFFF!

-Be an adult tell me what bothers you!

-I love you, Toshiro Hitsugaya and it hurts me to know that someone has taken my place in your heartHere you are satisfied? Now, I'm ending up with a sprained ankle and a heartbreak, so if you mind , I'll get back home alone she said with a tearful voice

-Momo!

-See you tomorrow!- she said hobbling along

-So I break your heart?

-Something like that !

-Could you stop walking, please?

-It's a long way to my house, and

Toshiro took her again piggyback, she was hitting him on his back but he kept on walking till her house.

-Here you are little shrew!

-I hate you!

He took her fist and pinned her on the door

-Momo, could we stop our silly games! LOOK AT ME!

She looked at his emerald eyes which was concerned

-Momo, do you love me?

-…

-Answer me!

-…

-Ok then! I'll start then , Momo Hinamori: I love you and I know that you love me too, Hifune Kiro TAICHO told me that 5 days ago.

-…

-I thought that you were only seeing me like your little shiro that's the reason why, I never confessed to you! I love everything about you, your smile, your clumsiness, your food, the fact that you always find the way, to make me smile or to cheer me up. My life without you is just empty!Without you I'll just be captain Hitsugaya Toshiro but with you I'm Shiro chan, the person who has a heart beating for …Momo Hinamori!-He released his grab and was about to walk away when she took her wrist.

-I LOVE YOU TOSHIRO! I can't live without you, my life without you is just like a day without a sun, you are my forever more sun!Thing is I never found the perfect time to confess to you: there had been Karin Kurosaki and then Keiko kunai and you were so enthusiast about that confessing would not have been appropriated!

-Always thinking, Momo!tssssssssss…now ,I let you go sweety, sweet dreams!-He turned his back and went away.

-Shiro, are you not forgetting something?

He looked at her curiously and scratched the back of his head.

-I don't think so!

-Well, when you're confessing to someone, there is a next step-she said coming closer to him

.-he stuttered

-Hitsugaya stuttering, how interesting!-mocked Hinamori-Get closer!-she put an hand on his chest and the other in his hair

-Now , close your eyes!-she whispered

He closed her eyes and Hinamori kissed his lips, slowly,softly and then Toshiro responded to her kiss passionately. He started to kiss her neck and her cheeks an her hands started to brush her waist, her breast as Momo got closer to stood back and scraped his voice.

-I think it's time for me to go otherwise , we'll be doing what we are supposed to do on a second date.

Hinamori leant on his shoulder ans murmured

-One more kiss and I let you go!

-Momo…

They started to kiss : seems like their lips couldn't get enough of each other ,like they wouldn't like to be separated. This time, Momo took a step back.

-I think you're right, you'd better leave otherwise …

-Otherwise, we'll be making babies!

-Toshiro-laughed Momo

-I love you, Momo!

-I Love you too,Toshiro!

-By the way Momo, are you free tomorrow niight?

-I believe so!

-Then you have a date with your boyfriend!

-My boyfriend,

-Momo, starting from tonight, I'm your boyfriend!

-I know that she murmured on his lips .

She closed her door and Hitsugaya smiled at the closed door, he finally got the woman of his dream!

The End


End file.
